cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Nectar
"Neo Nectar" (ネオネクタール Neo Nekutāru) is a clan from the nation of Zoo, introduced in Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades. In the lore, Neo Nectar generates the largest share of all produce, as well as grains, among the six major nations. Due to the clan's verdant abundance, managed by the maidens, many try to invade the clan's borders. The special green army known as the Musketeers is in charge of border control, as well as personal security. Some of the maidens also work in security and intelligence. The World Tree resides in the clan, which houses the Zoo nation's guardian dragon and his personal guards. In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, the clan's most notable representative is the Ranunculus princess. Playstyle Neo Nectar's playstyle focuses on growth, specifically calling units from the deck who share the same card name as units that are already on the field, as well as giving power boosts to units who share the same name. The keyword "Bloom" greatly boosts the amount of power given to units of the same name, as well as giving additional effects, such as being able to attack from the back row, granting "Boost" to Grade 2 units, and gaining power during the opponent's turn to help with their defenses. The Musketeers, however, deviate from this playstyle by focusing on retiring their allies as costs to call more allies, while retaining the clan's ability to gain power by calling multiple units. The maidens have a slightly different playstyle as well, with being able to call units during the battle phase to gain more attacks. They too gain power, but more specifically with giving power to cards of the same name rather than gaining power when calling. Background What is Neo Nectar? ''(Card of the Day 22nd December 2014)'' It is a group composed of sentient plants who work at production and transportation of crops. The group locates its headquarter in the green nation "Zoo", known for its rich nature. Outside the nation, Neo Nectar is mostly treated as a "trading company" which participates in businesses like export of food, but with regard to the values of "Zoo"'s residents, Neo Nectar is recognized as a "tiny state" ruled by the Guardian Dragon. Highly intelligent bioroids and the spirits of trees known as dryads belong to this group, and they work hard to maintain the natural environment. Their behavioral principle is "bloom magnificently, grow staunchly, and propagate widespreadly". As one of their activities, they export food and seeds to nations of Cray, and as a result they control over 40% of food production in the world. They are said to have a big say among the nations in alliance, including the holy nation. ---- The Conflict between "Neo Nectar" and "Megacolony"---The Scramble for the Sacred Tree--- ''(Monthly Bushiroad 2017 January Issue)'' Among Cray's continents, the richness of nature blesses "Zoo" the most. Now, there are three great clans on this continent, "Neo Nectar" and "Great Nature" are in friendly relationship, against the massive crime syndicate "Megacolony". Since the large-scale conflicet between "Neo Nectar" and "Megacolony" in the past, the two clans have especially hostile relationship, and war could break out anytime, even now. The trigger of that conflict was the massive Sacred Tree which supports "Neo Nectar". "Megacolony" plotted to seize the sacred tree which hosts a tremendous amount of mana, and exploits every bit of the power for their own purpose. At the end of the long war which lasted for years, "Neo Nectar" rose victorious, and "Megacolony" was expelled to the north. However, the syndicate's leader and the schemer of the plot---commonly known as "the Queen", had her mind carved with the humiliation of defeat, and managed to recover the shrunk syndicate to reach, or perhaps, surpass its former glory. The Queen possessed by the deep-seated delusion of the past, is still looking for the chance to invade the nation of green, and seize the Sacred Tree as her own. Known/Notable Fighters *Mai Tobita (Former) *Team Battle Weeds *Maki Nagashiro *Raul Serra (Former) *Tokoha Anjou *Zoo Branch Chief *Miguel Torres *Riku Ayato Sets containing Neo Nectar cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (22 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (24 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (11 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (14 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition ver.E (15 cards) *G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom (17 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (10 cards) *G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom (17 cards) *G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment (16 cards) *G Booster Set 10: Raging Clash of the Blade Fangs (7 cards) Trial Decks *G Trial Deck 3: Flower Maiden of Purity (19 cards) *G Trial Deck 12: Flower Princess of Abundant Blooming (18 cards) Starter Sets *G Starter Set: Flower Maiden of Purity *G Starter Set: Flower Princess of Abundant Blooming Fighters Collection *Fighters Collection 2013 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (1 card) Character Boosters *G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT (30 cards) Races Unique Races *Bioroid *Dryad *Forest Dragon Shared Races *Elf *High Beast *Insect *Sylph Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Arboros *Cecilia *Maiden of *Musketeers *Ranunculus List of Neo Nectar cards Grade 0 *Agave Knight (Critical) (Bioroid) *Arboros Dragon, Ratoon (Forest Dragon) *Augury Maiden, Ida (Bioroid) *Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (Bioroid) *Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst (Stand) (Bioroid) *Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah (Bioroid) *Bud Maiden, Ho (Bioroid) *Chestnut Bullet (Critical) (Dryad) *Color Pixy, Quitterie (Heal) (Sylph) *Cosmos Pixy, Lizbeth (Stand) (Sylph) *Dancing Sunflower (Draw) (Dryad) *Fairy Light Dragon (Heal) (Forest Dragon) *Flower Garden Maiden, Mylis (Critical) (Bioroid) *Four Leaf Fairy (Draw) (Sylph) *Freesia Musketeer, Rosalia (Critical) (Bioroid) *Gardenia Musketeer, Alain (Critical) (Bioroid) *Gypsophila Musketeer, Raisa (Bioroid) *Heave-ho Turnip (Draw) (Dryad) *Hibiscus Musketeer, Hanah (Heal) (Bioroid) *Kamille Musketeer, Nicole (Heal) (Bioroid) *Lavender Knight (Stand) (Bioroid) *Lotus Musketeer, Liana (Draw) (Bioroid) *Magnolia Knight (Draw) (Bioroid) *Maiden of Daybreak (Stand) (Bioroid) *Maiden of Delphinium (Bioroid) *Maiden of Dimorphotheca (Critical) (Bioroid) *Maiden of Eggplant (Draw) (Bioroid) *Maiden of Evolvulus (Heal) (Bioroid) *Maiden of Morning Glory (Stand) (Dryad) *Maiden of Noisette (Dryad) *Maiden of Physalis (Bioroid) *Maiden of Zephyranthes (Critical) (Bioroid) *Monkeypod Dragon (Draw) (Forest Dragon) *Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel (Critical) (Bioroid) *Onemorapple (Draw) (Dryad) *Pea Knight (Dryad) *Peach Orchard Maiden, Elmy (Sylph) *Pleading Maiden, Elmire (Stand) (Bioroid) *Ringer Paprika (Dryad) *Roselle Musketeer, Randy (Draw) (Bioroid) *Saladada Familia (Dryad) *Shield Seed Squire (Bioroid) *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu (Bioroid) *Sweet Honey (Heal) (Insect) *Tsukken Don (Critical) (Dryad) *Watering Elf (Stand) (Elf) Grade 1 *100% Orange (Dryad) *3 Apple Sisters (Dryad) *Af Roccoli (Dryad) *Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana (Bioroid) *Anemone Musketeer, Susanna (Bioroid) *Arboros Dragon, Branch (Forest Dragon) *Assistant Maiden, Lucie (Bioroid) *Avoca Doze (Dryad) *Bittergourd in Chanpuru (Dryad) *Blade Seed Squire (Bioroid) *Boon Bana-na (Dryad) *Budding Maiden, Diane (Bioroid) *Bulwark of Arboros, Sanelma (Bioroid) *Camellia Musketeer, Tamara (Bioroid) *Caramel Popcorn (Dryad) *Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga (Bioroid) *Coral Berry Squire (Bioroid) *Corolla Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Crested Ibis Color Valkyrie, Nelly (Bioroid) *Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (Bioroid) *Early-flowering Maiden, Pia (Bioroid) *Faith Maiden, Odette (Bioroid) *Flower Keeper Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Fruits Basket Elf (Elf) *Gardener Elf (Elf) *Hollyhock Knight (Bioroid) *Hydrangea Musketeer, Ivar (Bioroid) *Knight of Transience, Marehope (Bioroid) *Lady of the Sunlight Forest (Elf) *Lily Knight of the Valley (Bioroid) *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca (Bioroid) *Lotus Druid (Bioroid) *Maiden Dancing in the Wind, Francoise (Bioroid) *Maiden of Blossom Rain (Dryad) *Maiden of Canna (Bioroid) *Maiden of Cherry Stone (Bioroid) *Maiden of Cucumber (Dryad) *Maiden of Passionflower (Bioroid) *Maiden of Rambler (Dryad) *Maiden of Safflower (Bioroid) *Maiden of Sweet Berry (Dryad) *Maiden of Waterpot (Dryad) *Maple Leaf Squire (Bioroid) *Phalaenopsis Musketeer, Kirstie (Bioroid) *Pis Tateo (Dryad) *Pleasant-sound Maiden, Imarlute (Bioroid) *Pure Maiden, Katrina (Sylph) *Ravishing Maiden, Penelope (Bioroid) *Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio (Bioroid) *Screen of Arboros, Aila (Bioroid) *Snowdrop Musketeer, Pilkko (Bioroid) *Sour Slicer (Dryad) *Sprinkling Water Maiden, Starsha (Bioroid) *Tomboy Elf (Elf) *Tulip Musketeer, Mina (Bioroid) *Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini (Bioroid) *Warrior of Grief, Onion (Dryad) *Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (Bioroid) Grade 2 *Arboros Dragon, Timber (Forest Dragon) *Barrage Warrior, Watermelock (Dryad) *Blossoming Maiden, Cela (Bioroid) *Carnation Musketeer, Pertti (Bioroid) *Charm Maiden, Nicola (Bioroid) *Chastity Maiden, Launa (Bioroid) *Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto (Bioroid) *Colossal Wings, Simurgh (High Beast) *Cropmaker Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Flower Chamber Maiden, Salianna (Bioroid) *Glass Beads Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Grace Knight (Bioroid) *Greenshot Elf (Elf) *Hey Yo Pineapple (Dryad) *Hiratake Monjirou (Dryad) *Hydrangea Knight (Bioroid) *Ideal Maiden, Thuria (Sylph) *Iris Knight (Bioroid) *Irrigating Maiden, Ramona (Bioroid) *Jack in Pumpkin (Dryad) *Knight of Transience, Maredream (Bioroid) *Knight of Verdure, Gene (Bioroid) *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant (Bioroid) *Lycoris Musketeer, Saul (Bioroid) *Maiden of Cherry Bloom (Bioroid) *Maiden of Damask Rose (Dryad) *Maiden of Dreaming Aroma (Bioroid) *Maiden of Flower Screen (Bioroid) *Maiden of Gladiolus (Bioroid) *Maiden of Lost Memory (Bioroid) *Maiden of Rainbow Wood (Dryad) *Mix-fruits Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Monstera Knight (Bioroid) *Narcissus Musketeer, Joachim (Bioroid) *Osmanthus Maiden, Anelma (Bioroid) *Pansy Musketeer, Silvia (Bioroid) *Peony Musketeer, Toure (Bioroid) *Platycodon Musketeer, Evelina (Bioroid) *Poison Mushroom (Dryad) *Prunus Serrulata Musketeer, Tessa (Bioroid) *Qool Qute Qiwi (Dryad) *Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero (Bioroid) *Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul (Dryad) *Sunshine Maiden, Paula (Bioroid) *Sunwheel Maiden, Rauni (Bioroid) *Tenacious Maiden, Noel (Bioroid) *Tulip Musketeer, Almira (Bioroid) *Warden of Arboros, Airi (Bioroid) *Wheelwind Dragon (Forest Dragon) *White Rose Musketeer, Alberto (Bioroid) *Wisteria Knight (Bioroid) *World Bearing Turtle, Ahkbara (High Beast) Grade 3 *Abundant Flower Maiden, Patricia (Bioroid) *Arboros Compost Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Arboros Dragon, Sephirot (Forest Dragon) *Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (High Beast) *Battle Maiden of the Southern Wind, Plume (Bioroid) *Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann (Bioroid) *Carnation Musketeer, Rikhard (Bioroid) *Cornflower Flower Maiden, Ines (Bioroid) *Crystalwing Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria (Bioroid) *Exploding Tomato (Dryad) *Floraneura Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (Bioroid) *Full Bloom Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Holly Musketeer, Elvira (Bioroid) *Jungle Lord Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Knight of Development, Rallye (Bioroid) *Knight of Harvest, Gene (Bioroid) *Lisianthus Musketeer, Loraine (Bioroid) *Lycoris Musketeer, Vera (Bioroid) *Lily Narcissus Flower Maiden, Eliana (Bioroid) *Maiden of Flower Pistol (Bioroid) *Maiden of Frilldrod (Bioroid) *Maiden of Rambling Rose (Dryad) *Maiden of Trailing Rose (Dryad) *Maiden of Venus Trap, Muse (Bioroid) *Maiden of Venus Trap "Яeverse" (Bioroid) *Peony Musketeer, Martina (Bioroid) *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha (Bioroid) *Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha (Bioroid) *Red-leaf Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Summer's Height Flower Maiden, Marjukka (Bioroid) *Vegetable Avatar Dragon (Forest Dragon) *White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta (Bioroid) *White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia (Bioroid) *World Snake, Ouroboros (High Beast) Grade 4 *Arboros Dragon, Ain Soph Aur (Forest Dragon) *Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Autumn Scenery, Verna (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Balmy Breeze, Ilmatar (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Faith, Celine (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Perpetual Summer, Verano (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera (Bioroid) *Governing Flower Princess, Selfina (Bioroid) *Passiflora Flower Princess, Marleena (Bioroid) *Protector Lotus Maiden of Yggdrasil (Dryad) *Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha (Bioroid) *Rubellum Lily Splendorous Musketeer, Myra (Bioroid) *Sacred Tree Dragon, Jingle Flower Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Sacred Tree Dragon, Multivitamin Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Sacred Tree Dragon, Rain Breath Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Sacred Tree Dragon, Resonate Dragon (Forest Dragon) *White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia (Bioroid) Category:Clan Category:Neo Nectar